A Deadly Truth
by fool'squeen2010
Summary: Evangeline Salinas has always been the peace keeper between her home in tbe black and brown east side and her friends in the white south side. But when problems start to arise and questions start to arise about her loyalty, what's she to do?
1. Prologue

I do not own any of the Outside characters of who belong to S.E. Hinton

* * *

Taking in my current situation I deemed it to be difficult but not impossible, 4 guys to 1 girl. Damn! I always attracted attention with my amethyst eyes, cascading curly black and curvaceous body. Boys expected me to live up to my good looks and satisfy them. One thing was certain, Evangeline Salinas was no slut. I was just as tuff as any greaser and could be as cold as any soc. I had grown up with the toughest of gangsters and hoods on the east side where the colors black and brown were powerful. My brother ran his own gang and pretty much the east side. Girls flocked to him because of his dark good looks and his boys respected him if not for the girls then for his powerful build and ability to scare the shit out of people. Good looks definitely ran in my family but unfortunately so did cheating, lying, and alcoholism. HELL if I knew how many brothers and sisters she had because of that bastard father of mine and my whore of a mother. Maybe that's why I hung out with the Curtis's on the south side… to escape my problems at home. Mr. and Mrs. Curtis had always treated me as a daughter, ever since they had found me wandering the streets after my parents had kicked me out. When they died I had grieved just as hard as the brothers…Lord only knew that I would never forget them. 

"Hey baby," the biggest Soc said.

"Looking for a good time?"

As they advanced towards me, I smirked. Some people just never learn and with that thought I stepped under the streetlight, ready for the fight.


	2. Fighting and Loving

I do not own any of the Outside Characters

* * *

"Hey boys," I said walking in to the Curtis house wiping my new bloody lip. I might be hurtin' now but those boys had weeks of pain ahead of them.

"Well looks like princess here has turned down even more prince charmings!" Good Ol' Two-bit, he always knew how to bring up the mood.

Sodapop gave me a long look. He hated it when I fought. I gave him one of my famous sultry smirks and saddled over to sit in his lap.

"Baby," I said and then smirked as his face turned as red as a tomato. We weren't dating yet but I knew it would be only a matter of time before he asked me out. I had been crushin' on him since we were kids but he was still sore after that Sandy girl up and left him. Stupid broad…didn't even know that she had the best of guy practically drooling at her feet.

"Got any plans tonight, Lina?" Steve asked throwing down his playing cards and collecting his winnings. No doubt having cheated since Sodapop was clearly distracted.

"Just plannin' on headin' to Bucks and gettin' boozed up." This was true enough cuz there was no way in hell I was going home after my parent's latest fight. I'd be surprised if there was even a house when I got back!

"Sounds good," Dallas said walking in sporting a new black eye. I swear, between him and me we could kill half of Tulsa with our tempers. Oh yeah, my temper, another thing I was famous for.

"Want to some company?" Two-bit asked raising an eyebrow and looking at me suggestively.

"What if I said no? Even if I left for Buck's before **you** I'd still find your ass at the bar before **me** with half the beer already gone."

"True enough," he said slinking back into the couch and not even with the decency to look ashamed.

"I mean after all," I said standing up and turning to the rest of guys, "I have a reputation to keep up," and with that I gave my best model's strut across the living room. I burst out laughing as the guys hooted and hollered at me. I told you before I was no whore but between the guys it was just a little innocent fun.

"Hey Angel can I talk to you?" Sodapop asked shuffling his feet and looking real nervous. That nickname always confused me because it couldn't have been farther from the truth.

"Sure," I replied confused as to why he would wanna talk.

I followed him out the door and we crossed the street to the lot. He abruptly stopped and turned to face me. I was so caught off guard that I almost tripped. He caught me effortlessly and held on tight to me.

"Just listen," he said seriously but how could I. He was so handsome in the moonlight with his dark blond hair and lively brown eyes. Much more handsome than any other boy on the south and north sides and more than most on the east. All I could feel were his strong muscles which were wrapped tightly around my small waist and his toned abs through his plaid shirt. I had been with my share of guys, including Tim Shepard. Let's just say that didn't turn out to well with me catching him cheating and all. Mi abuela always said "Never trust a man after he cheats, mija, because if he did it once he'll do it again."

I turned back my attention to Soda's rambling. "I know you probably think of me only as a friend and all but I got to get this off my chest, I guess what I'm trying to say is, will you be my girl?"

I stared at him in shock. After so many years I had only dreamed about this moment. He mistook my silence for rejection and turned his head from me. Faster than I knew I could, I surprised both of us by grabbing his face and smashing my lips to his.

So many years of desire and passion poured out into that one kiss and when his tongue slipped into my mouth, for the first time in my life, I felt like I was in heaven.


End file.
